Teenage Mutant Ninja Clones
by OptimusPrime217
Summary: Bo' Rai Cho has been keeping a secret for over 18 years. And that secret is going to be his only hope in getting freed from Outworld. AU/fusion of TMNT.
1. Prolouge

It was a normal night like any other in the Hawaiian Islands. A woman's walking towards her car in an alley, never noticing the 4 shadowy figures running and jumping off the buildings surrounding the city. As she's digging through her purse , looking for her keys the blonde woman looks up to see a group of 5 thugs rummaging in her car, trying to get whatever they can. And she has the bad luck of them seeing her staring back at them.

"Bad timing" said one of the thugs as he took out a switch blade.

"You're telling me" the small woman said as she smiled sheepishly. She then turned and attempted to run.

"GET HER PURSE!"

But her attempts to escape were halted as the thugs jumped her and started to pull on her purse.

"Let go of me! HELP, HELP" She screamed as the thugs were hovering seeming to plan on taking more than her purse. But out of no where two red-handled Sais fly through the air and destroy the only 2 lights in the alley. In the darkness a bunch of kicks and punches were heard. Then when that's done police lights come through and the thugs are all knocked out and tied up. As the police apprehend the criminals and help the stunned victim up a lone figure looks down from the top of a building, keeping track on the Sais on the floor of the alley ways. But an officer picks them up and examines them.

"Oh no" said the shadowy figure quietly as the officer puts the weapons in an evidence bag.

"Damn" muttered the warrior as he was forced to retreat.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat or any of the names featured in this story.

Author's note: It's a short prologue but it's my first fanfic and I'll try my best to update as much as I can. Big thanks to iceangelmkx for teaching me how to post. So if you want another chapter, just read and review.


	2. Chapter 1

**Voice Cast:**

**Steven Jay Blum as Rapheal**

**James Arnold Taylor as Leonardo**

**Jason Mewes as Michealangelo**

**Sam Riegel(voice of 2003 Donatello) as Donatello**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat or any of the names in this story, it's just a tributeto both MK and TMNT except with some allteration

The night in the forest was normal as any other night would be, excluding the fact that there was a group of shadows conversing with each other.

"Spectaculor"said a surfer voice

"We were awesome guys" said a nerdy sounding voice

"Even better" said a serious voice

"Yes dudes and dudedettes major league ass kicking is in town"

The first ninja, 6'0 with albino skin, dressed in black jeans, combat boots, a brown sash, elbow and knee pads, a blue t-shirt with katana with the same handle colors

strapped on, and a blue bandanna wrapped around his entire head covering his face with two black eye coverings for a make-shift mask jumped out of the shadows.

"Awesome!" Leonardo said with pride.

His brother Michealangelo, who looked pretty much the same as him except he was 5'9, wore an orange mask and shirt, and carried nunchucks came up next to him and wrapped his arm around Leo's shoulders.

"Righteous!"

"Bosanova!"

Leo and Mikey stop and turn around to look at their tallest brother Donatello who was 6'5 and wore a purple mask and shirt, and carried a bo staff.

"Bosanova?" they questioned in disbelief.

Donny shrugged his shoulders "Chevy Nova?"

Mikey and Leo just look at eachother not interested as Donny begins to think.

"Excellent!" Donatello yelled out and the other 3 brothers cheer on and walk towards their home.

"Let's move it dudes I'm starving" Mikey said as they continued walking home."We're talking major pizza attack"

As the other 3 brothers were celebrating, the final brother, Rapheal who like his brothers had albino skin, 6'2, and wore a red shirt and mask was walking behind them, brooding over the loss of his weapons."Oh man".

Leo, Mikey, and Donny all reached the door of a small wooden house, near the beach.

"Give me 5!" explained Leo as he held out his open hand in the air.

"You got it!" said Mikey as he and Donny high five their brother and walk in the door. Raph comes in behind them but before he enters his home he looks down at his empty hands.

"Damn!"Raph said to himself as he walked into his home. Inside the house, the ninja's master and father Bo' Rai Cho was sitting on his chair drinking rice wine. At first glance you wouldn't expect Bo' Rai Cho to be a ninjitsu trainer since he was overweight and had questionable drinking habits, but looks can be decieving. The ninjas walked in and took off their masks revealing why they all covered their faces, they all had a head of short, black hair, but each had different facial scars. Leonardo looked like a zombie with bits of flesh missing from his mouth and right eye and both his eyes were white(like an american version of zombie Liu Kang), Rapheal had no lips exposing his teeth and bits of flesh were missing from his skin cheeks, Donatello's face was burned so badly that it was black along with his eyes and some small patches of red, and Michealangelo was the least deformed only having a few facial scars and he had blue eyes. Leo got in a kneeling position in front of his master, while Donny was standing behind him, Mikey was looking over a phone book, and Raph had his back turned to everyone else.

"We have had our first battle master Bo' Rai Cho, they were many but we kick-" Leo repositioned himself "We fought well."

"We're you seen?" the master asked. His reply from his sons was a headshake. "In this you must never lapse, even those who would be your allies would not understand, your domain is the shadow, stray from it reluctantly for when you do you must strike hard and fade away, without a trace."

"I lost my sais!" Rapheal yelled to his master.

"Then they're gone." was his only reply.

"But I can get them back, I can get them ba-"

Rapheal's demand was silenced by his master holding out his hand. "Rapheal, let it go."

"Yeah it'll be okay." said Donatello as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Get your hands off me!" yelled Rapheal as he pushed Donatello's arm away.

"Don't push me!" Donatello yelled as he pushed Rapheal back. Raph looked as if he was going to knock Donny's head in before his master intervened. "ENOUGH"

"You're ninja skills are reaching their peak." Explained Bo' Rai Cho to his sons."Only one truly important lesson remains but must wait. I know it is hard for you here shut in from the outside world-"

"Okay I want an extra large, thick crust with double cheese, ham, pepperoni-" Mikey was ordering pizza while twirling one of his chucks.

"Your teenage minds are broad, eager but you must never stop practicing the art of ninja the art of invicibility."

"but no anchovies, and I mean no anchovies you put anchovies on this thing and you're in big trouble man."

Bo' Rai Cho noticed that his youngest minded student wasn't paying attention and threw a book at him. "MICHEALANGELO!"

"That'll do and the clock's ticking dude." Mikey hung up.

"You are still young but one day I will be gone. Use my teachings wisely, I suggest we all meditate on the events of this evening." Bo' Rai Cho closed his eyes and began to meditate until Mikey turned on the radio and started dancing to "Where's your head at" by Basement Jaxx.

"Well this is sorta like meditating." said Mikey as his father put his face in his hand.

While the other brother's were having fun, Leo noticed Raph putting his mask back on and heading for the door."Hey Raph whe're you going?"

"None of your damn business." Raph replied angrily.

"But Mikey just ordered dinner."

"Screw dinner, screw Mikey, and screw you." Raph was about ready to walk out the door before Leo got in front of him.

"Now listen Raph I don't know what your problem is, but I can't just let you go out and endanger us all of getting caught."

"All because dad made you leader doesn't mean I have to listen to you try to guilt trip me. Now get out of the damn way!" Rapheal pushed Leo aside and left.

As Raph walked away, Leo picked up his own mask and put it on. Before he could leave though Michealangelo comes in next to him."Hey Leo, whe're you going."

"Ummm... out for a walk"

"Oh, well in that case can you bring home some soda on your way back, we're almost out." asked the youngest brother.

"You got it Mikey." Leo gave his brother a thumbs up and left.


	3. Chapter 2

**LATER**

In an alley near the Shaolin Temple, Michaelangelo is skateboarding, waiting for the pizza he ordered. He stops near the end of the alley.

"Donny, you here?" Michaelangelo asked in the alleyway, even though no one was there.

"Up here." Donatello stuck his head out of the edge at the top of the alleyway. Seeing his brother, Michaelangelo used his ninja trainig to jump off across the walls to the top.

"Hey." Michaelangelo said to his gentle giant of a brother.

"Hey." Donatello scooted over to let his brother sit next to him. Michaelangelo noticed his brother was working on something, one of Donatello's habits.

"What you working on?"

"I found some cell-phone parts in the junkyard earlier this week, trying to fix them up so we can have a way to communicate whenever we're out." explained Donny.

"Oh...what's it do?" Mikey asked curiously. Donatello just looked at his young-mineded brother curiously. Ignoring the question, Donatello went back to his work. However he puts down his experiment and sighs.

"Mikey, have you ever thought about what dad said tonight? You know about how it'd be like, not having him around."

Michaelangelo thought about the question for about 3 seconds before looking at his watch.

"30 minuetes are up, dinner's free again." Mikey's reply just causes Donatello to shake his head and continue his work.

**ELSEWHERE**

At a Hawaiian police department, 2 detectives are standing outside an interrigation room, drinking coffee.

"You interrigate that girl?" asked the first detective named Kevin.

"Yeah," replied the second detective named Peter. "Craziest story I ever heard, she says she gets jumped, then the fucking lights go out. She says she doesn't even know what happend."

"Maybe she did it herself."

"Bullshit!" exclaimed Peter. "She's got to be about 5'4-5'6 and I doubt she weighs more than 115lb."

"That would explain those ninja knives we found in the alley. Though who would be carrying those around."

"Guess we have some punk with a Batman syndrome." Peter thought out loud.

"Yeah, but I doubt one punk who thinks he's a god damn ninja turtle did all that crap to those punks." said Kevin.

During their conversation, the 2 detectives hear a clanking noise.

"What the hell was that?" asled Peter.

"Probably just a mouse, you know how easily these vents get infested."

Unbeknowest to them, the mouse in the vent was actually 6'2, pale as snow, and wore a combination of red and black.

**BACK AT THE TEMPLE**

A young pizza delivery boy drove up to the shaolin temple and parked his delivery bike. He walked up to the huge entrance, looking to see if there was a doorbell but was stopped by a "pssssssst".

He looks around, wondering where the sound came from. "Over here dude." he heard a surfer's voice, which wasn't very uncommon in the Hawaiian islands, coming from an alleyway.

He walks toward the alley. "You the guy who ordered the pizza?"

"Yeah, just hand it over here." a pale arm comes out of the alley holding money. The delivery boy gives the pizza to the shadowy figure and grabs the money. He then takes one look at the money.

"Wait a minute, this' only 2 bucks."

"It's your tip dude."

"But the tab is 13."

"You're 3 minutes pass the 30 minute mark."

"Motherfucker, this the 40th time this year!" the delivery boy yelled loud enough for everyone inside the temple to hear.

"My pizzaria has been losing money because you live 1/2 a mile outside the fucking city limit!"

"Some guy, once said that forgiveness is divine, but he didn't say squat about paying for late pizza when the advertisement says "30 minutes or less, or the pizza's free".

"My boss' gonna have my ass for this."

"Well tell your boss to find a better advert and not steal from another company."

"Motherfucking, cocksucking, cheap-ass,..." he continued to muttered more obscenities until a young woman wearing a purple outfit that left little to the imagination, walked out of the entrance.

"Sir, do you mind keeping it down, the're children here." she said.

"Who are you, and one of your so-called-children better not be the guy who's always ordering pizza from us or my boss is gonna send me back a lawsuit." the delivery boy said as he got back on his bike.

"I'm Li Mei and we don't order pizza, we make our own food." she replied.

"Well talk to the albino in the alley over there." he left and Li Mei, curious, decided to investigate. When she goes to the alley, she sees 2 shadows, one tall one with a bo staff and a shorter one.

"Hey you 2!" she yelled out to them.

"Holy crap someone spotted us!" the shorter shadow holding a pizza box said.

"RUN!" the taller shadow used his bo staff to pole-jump up to the top of the alley and when he was on the top, he used his staff to get the shorter shadow and pulls him up.

Li Mei runs to the end of the alley to watch the 2 shadows jump down the other side. She decides to just shrug it off and go back into the temple.

- -

**A/N: I know no one's read or reviewed this story but I've decided to continue it because I want to. I wanted to write this story as a tribute to 2 of my favorite things, ninja turtles (although in my story they're not mutated turtles they're failed clones) and Mortal Kombat. This is my first fanfiction and I hope to finish it and write a sequel where I introduce a new villain. Also a few quick notes, I don't know where the Shaolin Temple from MK is located, I just got the idea to put it in the Hawiian Islands by stories written by an author named the Headcrook. Also I don't know about the police, or the geography of Hawaii, so I'm just putting it as it is in this story.**


End file.
